BECAUSE I LOVE YOU
by realsrho
Summary: kenapa kau tiba - tiba hilang melihat diriku bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin kau sejenak menjauh dariku. ' kau kemana chan kau hilang dan tidak ada kabar. 'bukan urusan mu kau seperti wanita tidak tau diri dasar jalang pergi sana sama yifan RATED T CAST : Sandara Park : Dara Park chanyeol : chanyeol Yuan shan shan : yuan Wu Yifan : kris Other cast
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Hallo ini ff pertama saya**

 **Maaf jika ada typo~~ huhuhu**

 **Happy reading**

 **Genre; HURT,ROMANCE**

 **PART 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin jika kau lupa aku ini siapa kamu"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Annyeong Sandara Park bisa memanggil aku dara,

Dengan hembusan nafas,perasaan gugup dan berat yang dialaminya sekarang.

" Silahkan duduk dara,kamu bisa duduk dibelakang bersebelah dengan Chanyeol kata dara langsung berjalan dan mendudukan pantatnya di bangku itu, tiba – tiba dara melihat seseorang di sebelahnya yang menjadi teman bangkunya itu.

" Dengan perasaan gugupnya dara melihat laki – laki disebelahnya daannnnnnn tersenyum aku dara kamu namanya siapa,Tanya dara.

" Nama aku Park Chanyeol,aku sudah tau kali nama kamu pada saat kamu maju didepan untuk memperkenalkan diri,dengan masang wajah disinisnya di samping dara.

Dara pov

 _Sinis sekali orang ini hanya untuk berkenalan saja~ memang sih orangnya saat aku lihat tampan dan tinggi seperti tiang lampu jalanan dan janan lupakan bahwa sisinis ini kupingnya sangat caplang ._

" Wah marga kita sama. Dengan masang wajah senang padahal didalam hati sinis juga.

Dara pov end~~

Setelah itu mereka mengikuti pelajaran yang akan diajarkan seongsaengnim

###

Istirahat pun tiba dara lansung beranjak pergi ke kantin.

"Kira – kira aku makan apa nasi goreng saja,

Dara beranjak untuk membeli nasi goreng.

TIBA – TIBAAA!

BRUGH

Nasi gorengnya tumpah kelantai ,murid – murid yang sedang makan langsung melihat kearah dara,saat dara melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"KAUU. Muka dara yang sangat kesal melihat siapa Yeollllllllll. Dara langsung bangun dari tempat itu dan menatap chanyeol dengan muka marahnya itu.

"Kenapa makanya kalau jalan pake mata. Saya ingin lewat tidak ada waktu untuk ngomong sama kamu.

" EH TIANG LAMPUUU SEKALIGUS CAPLANGGGG KAU HARUS GANTI MAKANAN KU INI HEH JANGAN LARI CAPLANGG!. Dara langsung mengejar si tiang lampu itu (ya elah dia punya nama thor chanyeol ).

Dara langsung memegang tangan chanyeol,dann.

"TUNGGU TIANG Aku belom selesai berbicara kau harus ganti itu makanan terakhir aku, aku belum makan,aku tidak mau tau kau harus ganti CAPLANGGG. Dara saat Memasang muka kehabisan nafas saat berlari mengejar chanyeol.

" aku tidak peduli kamu kan yang makan sudah saya mau ke perpustakaan. Chanyeol langsung beranjak dan meninggalkan dara disana.

"CAPLANGGGGGG. TERIAKAN DARA YANG sangat kencang sampai murid – murid melihatnya.

###

Akhirnya dara duduk di bangku belakang taman sekolah,perasaan kesal campur aduk,lapar sampai cacing diperutnya kelaparan.

"dasar caplang aduh cacing diperut ku sudah mengamuk dan ingin makan duit ku sudah tidak cukup lagi,AWAS KAU YA CAPLANG akan ku balas dara sudah pucat dan lesu akibat tidak makan karena sudah ditumpahkan chanyeol dikantin tadi.

CHANYEOL tiba – tiba melihat ada dara disitu,melihat muka dara kelihatan lapar akibat dia nya yang menjatuhkan makanannya tadi.

"DARA ucap chanyeol. Dara langsung menoleh dan dihadapannya ini seorang park chanyeol.

" ngapain kau disini sudah numpahin makanan aku sekarang mau apa lagi. Jawaban dara dengan muka kesal nya itu.

"EH EH ini aku beliin makanan sebagai ganti tadi aku tumpahin makanan kamu. Chanyeol menyodorkan makanan itu untuk dara.

"Gamsahamnida chan. Dara langsung mengambil makanan yang di berikan chanyeol.

"hmm hanya chanyeol langsung duduk disebelah dara.

" kau tidak makan? Ucap dara.

"tidak aku sudah makan tadi. **BOHOONG nyatanya chanyeol belum makan.**

"kau bohong ya, ini aku berikan sepotong untuk kamu. Dara memtong roti menjadi dua untuk dibagikan ke chanyeol.

" kasih seharusnya kan saya yang beli untuk kamu kok malah ngasih ke chanyeol yang sangat heran.

"lahh kan kamu belom makan aku tidak tega aku makan sendiri kau tidak makan. ucap dara

Tiba – tiba chanyeol menatap dara dan tersenyum melihatnya saat itu.

CHANYEOL POV

 _Ternyata dara kalau dilihat manis, cantik tapi sayang cerewet dan marah – marah kaya mak mak kos hihihi._

Saat dara tau siapa yang melihatnya,dara langsung menatap debaran jantungnya sangat cepat saat melihat jarak wajah mereka eekhem sudah dekat.

"hm.. Chan.. ye…ol.. perasaan gugup saat mereka bertatapan. Kenapa kau melihat aku seperti dara.

Dengan smirk andalannya.

"hah.. tidak apa – apa kau lama sekali chanyeol yang gugup juga. debaran jantung mereka sudah sangat cepat.

Dara menjawab dengan

"hmm dara pulang sekolah ada waktu. Ucap chanyeol.

"tidak ada dara.

"aku ingin minta bantu kamu untuk anterin aku ke toko untuk beli baju buat ulang tahun kakak chanyeol

"baiklah aku mau. Ucap dara

"aku minta nomor telpon kamu untuk dihubungin. Ucap chanyeol.

"ini nomernya 08xxxxxxx. Ucap dara

"oke sampai chanyeol

"iya. Ucap dara

###

Jam pulang sekolah sudah habis dara langsung sudah tiba dirumahnya.

"hah capeknya. Dara tiba – tiba keinget kejadian saat dia dan chanyeol menatapnya dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Wajahnya bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"tiba – tiba keinget kejadian yang tadi huh. dara memegang dadanya dan tersenyum ketika jantungnya yang terus berdetak.

###

"aku harus bersiap untuk jalan – jalan bersama dara nanti. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan sibuk mencari baju apa yang akan dipake nanti.

Saat bajunya sudah ditemukan tiba – tiba bunyi suara telpon di balik bantal kasurnya

Drttt drttt drtt

"yeoboseyo. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"sayang kamu apa seseorang sibalik telpon itu.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya dan

"maaf kamu siapa bertanya pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"ini aku Yuan…

"ngapain kamu nelpon aku lagi kita sudah berakhir chanyeol

"sayang maafin gak bakal berakhir aku masih sayang sama yuan

Chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya di kasurnya.

Tutt tut tuuttt tuuut

"awas kau chanyeol kau akan jadi milik aku lagi ucap yuan. (jahat amat mba).

###

" mungkin aku pilih baju ini memilih baju yang akan dipakenya untuk pergi bersama chanyeol nanti.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba

.

.

.

Drtt drttt drttt

"yeoboseyo ucap dara.

"dara ini aku chanyeol aku sudah nunggu kamu,ayo kita pergi.

"hah iya iya oke tunggu ya. Ucap dara

Dara langsung beranjak dari rumahnya

"kamu mau kemana dara ucap eomma dara.

"oh iya belom izin,dara mau pergi eomma nganterin beli kado buat dara

"ya sudah hati – hati. eomma dara.

"iya eomma dah. ucap dara.

###

"CHANYEOLLL ucap dara.

Chanyeol terpesona saat yang dilihat nya ini dara memakai dress berwarna hitam,rok putih selutut dan rambut yang digerai,flat shoes yan dipakainya.

"dara kau sangat cantik ucap chanyeol.

Pipi dara bersemu merah saat chanyeol berkata seperti itu. (ciye ngefly nih ye )

"apaan sih chan engga biasa aja ucap dara sambil tersenyum.

"pipi kamu merah langsung tersenyum dan tertawa.

"hah dara memegang pipinya dengan tangannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di mall

###

Mereka selesai berbelanja untuk membeli kado kakaknya chanyepl

"dara gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku ke toko beli kado untuk eonnie chanyeol

" chan dara memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis.

Chanyeol terpaku liat senyumnya dara yang manis dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar saat itu mereka sudah sampai parkiran tiba – tiba seorang perempuan berambut pendek memakai kacamata hitam menghampiri mereka berdua.

YUAN…..

TO BE CONTINUE….

Yeay habis waduh chanyeol ketemu yuan ? gimana reaksi dara saat itu apa chanyeol kasih tau kalau yuan mantan kekasihnya.

Maaf kalau gak jelas lanjut gak nihhhh apa berhenti disini aja

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Hallo saya balik lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Mereka selesai berbelanja untuk membeli kado kakaknya chanyeol

"dara gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku ke toko beli kado untuk eonnie chanyeol

" chan dara memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis.

Chanyeol terpaku liat senyumnya dara yang manis dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar saat itu mereka sudah sampai parkiran tiba – tiba seorang perempuan berambut pendek memakai kacamata hitam menghampiri mereka berdua.

YUAN…

.

.

.

.

.

" bergelayut manja di tangan melepaskan tangannya.

Dara pov

 _Sayang? Siapa perempuan itu_

 _Dara pov end_

"lepas ngapain kesini kita sudah berakhir mending kau pergi sama si leo amarahnya chanyeol bentak yuan.

"kamu kenapa yeol aku pacar kamu,yuan melihat disampin chanyeol seorang wanita yaitu siapa yeol.

"dia teman aku chanyeol.

"heh kamu ngapain dekat pacar saya,awas kalau kamu deket - deket yuan.

"yuan maksud kamu chanyeol.

"aku pengen bicara sama menarik tangan aku tinggal dulu ya.

###

"yuan kita sudah berakhir aku yang sudah putusin kamu sekarang jangan ganggu aku dengan marahnya.

"engga sampai kapan pun aku tetep pacar kamu aku gak mau pisah chan..ucap yuan bulir air mata jatuh di pipi yuan.

"aku bukan pacar kamu lagi yuan sekarang kamu pergi ucap chanyeol.

Ada seseorang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka siapa lagi kalau dara yang melihat.

"oke aku akan pergi tapi ada satu permintaan ucap yuan.

"yaudah kamu mau apa. Chanyeol menatap mata yuan.

"kamu harus cium aku chan…. Untuk terakhir yuan.

"kamu gila aku gak beranjak meninggalkan yuan tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh yuan daannnnnnnnnnn.

.

.

.

.

CHUP.

.

.

.

.

Mata chanyeol berbulat saat yuan cepat mendoron yuan tidak tau siapa yang melihat mereka – tiba sebulir Kristal turun di pipi dara perasaan sakit ditusuk pisau dan jarum. Ya dara nangis dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"lepas pergi kamu ucap chanyeol.

Yuan bersmirk ria saat dia mencium chanyeol tadi "kita belom selesai sampai sini chan...

###

Dara duduk di tempat yang sangat sepi dan dia sangat terpukul dan menangis hatinya sudah sakit berkali – kali lipat saat dia melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hiks.. hikss ..sakittt.. sakit hikss apa bener kalau aku suka sama aku harus nangis memangnya aku hanya temennya bukan pacarnya ucap dara.

Chanyeol mendengar suara seseorang menangis dan chanyeol menemukan dara yang duduk sendirian disana.

"Dara... dara langsung menengok ternyata chanyeol yang memanggil dara.

Dara langsung beranjak dari tempat ituu dan pergi seketika chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Kamu kenapa nangis, chanyeol menatap dara dengan dekatt.

"jangan ganggu aku chan aku mau menjawab dengan mata sembabnya.

"kamu jawab dulu,kamu kenapa khawatir chanyeol saat dara belum mengasih tau apa yang terjadi padanya dan menangis seperti ini.

"AKU BILANGGG AKU MAU PULANG CHAAANNNN AKU CAPEKKK''perasaan sakit campur marah dara marah pada chanyeol.

"yaudah ayo pulang…ucap chanyeol.

###

Mobil chanyeol sudah tiba dirumah dara dan diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"makasih masuk dulu ucap dara

Chanyeol pov

 _Ada apa dengan dara kenapa dia tiba – tiba marah kepada ku apa gara- gara dia liat kejadian tadi._

 _Chanyeol pov end_

Dara menangis kejar di kamar,sampai – sampai ibu nya ketuk – ketuk kamarnya berulang kali agar anaknya ini keluar.

"dara makan dulu kamu belom makan dara .ucap sang eomma.

"kau tidak pernah tau perasaan ku chan..ucap dara

Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.

###

Dara beranjak berankat sekolah pagi ini saat dara sudah masuk kelas seseorang namja membawanya ke belakang taman sekolah dan.

"dara kamu sebenarnya kenapa,chanyeol bingung dara diam saja dari tadi.

"bukan urusan mu dara.

"ini menjadi urusan aku juga chanyeol

Dara menangis hatinya sakit lagi sekarang

"kenapa kamu tidak mau jawab emosi sekarang.

"hiks.. STOP chan aku capek sama menangis perasaannya sangat terpukul.

"kalau ada apa – apa kamu cerita aja chanyeol

"hiks…hiks. Akuu akuuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suka sama kamu chan dara

Chanyeol langsung kaget apa yang dara bicarakan ini

"ssstt – tiba chanyeol mendekat wajahnya kearah dara dan jarak mereka aaaaa dann

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

Chanyeol mencium dara,dara diam hatinya masih sakit langsung menutup matanya,chanyeol langsung melumat bibir dara dan sangat lembut dara tidak membalasnya,chanyeol menggiit bibir bawah dara dan mulut dara pun chanyeol pun langsung menerobos masuk ke mulutnya dara pun membalas ciuman chanyeol tangan dara di kalungkan dileher chanyeol dan chanyeol memegang pinggang dara.

….

…

Setelah lama berciuman dara lansun melepaskan ciuman itu dia sanat sesak karena ciuman mereka itu dan tidak kuat.

"udah menatap dara.

"hmm ucap dara.

"aku juga cinta sama kamu chanyeol.

"benarkah kamu gak bohong kan..ucap dara.

"saranghae dara

"nado chanyeol

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Lanjut atau tidak


	3. Chapter 3

PART 2

Hallo saya balik lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Mereka selesai berbelanja untuk membeli kado kakaknya chanyeol

"dara gomawo sudah mengantarkan aku ke toko beli kado untuk eonnie chanyeol

" chan dara memperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis.

Chanyeol terpaku liat senyumnya dara yang manis dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar saat itu mereka sudah sampai parkiran tiba – tiba seorang perempuan berambut pendek memakai kacamata hitam menghampiri mereka berdua.

YUAN…

.

.

.

.

.

" bergelayut manja di tangan melepaskan tangannya.

Dara pov

 _Sayang? Siapa perempuan itu_

 _Dara pov end_

"lepas ngapain kesini kita sudah berakhir mending kau pergi sama si leo amarahnya chanyeol bentak yuan.

"kamu kenapa yeol aku pacar kamu,yuan melihat disampin chanyeol seorang wanita yaitu siapa yeol.

"dia teman aku chanyeol.

"heh kamu ngapain dekat pacar saya,awas kalau kamu deket - deket yuan.

"yuan maksud kamu chanyeol.

"aku pengen bicara sama menarik tangan aku tinggal dulu ya.

###

"yuan kita sudah berakhir aku yang sudah putusin kamu sekarang jangan ganggu aku dengan marahnya.

"engga sampai kapan pun aku tetep pacar kamu aku gak mau pisah chan..ucap yuan bulir air mata jatuh di pipi yuan.

"aku bukan pacar kamu lagi yuan sekarang kamu pergi ucap chanyeol.

Ada seseorang yang melihat pertengkaran mereka siapa lagi kalau dara yang melihat.

"oke aku akan pergi tapi ada satu permintaan ucap yuan.

"yaudah kamu mau apa. Chanyeol menatap mata yuan.

"kamu harus cium aku chan…. Untuk terakhir yuan.

"kamu gila aku gak beranjak meninggalkan yuan tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh yuan daannnnnnnnnnn.

.

.

.

.

CHUP.

.

.

.

.

Mata chanyeol berbulat saat yuan cepat mendoron yuan tidak tau siapa yang melihat mereka – tiba sebulir Kristal turun di pipi dara perasaan sakit ditusuk pisau dan jarum. Ya dara nangis dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"lepas pergi kamu ucap chanyeol.

Yuan bersmirk ria saat dia mencium chanyeol tadi "kita belom selesai sampai sini chan...

###

Dara duduk di tempat yang sangat sepi dan dia sangat terpukul dan menangis hatinya sudah sakit berkali – kali lipat saat dia melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hiks.. hikss ..sakittt.. sakit hikss apa bener kalau aku suka sama aku harus nangis memangnya aku hanya temennya bukan pacarnya ucap dara.

Chanyeol mendengar suara seseorang menangis dan chanyeol menemukan dara yang duduk sendirian disana.

"Dara... dara langsung menengok ternyata chanyeol yang memanggil dara.

Dara langsung beranjak dari tempat ituu dan pergi seketika chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Kamu kenapa nangis, chanyeol menatap dara dengan dekatt.

"jangan ganggu aku chan aku mau menjawab dengan mata sembabnya.

"kamu jawab dulu,kamu kenapa khawatir chanyeol saat dara belum mengasih tau apa yang terjadi padanya dan menangis seperti ini.

"AKU BILANGGG AKU MAU PULANG CHAAANNNN AKU CAPEKKK''perasaan sakit campur marah dara marah pada chanyeol.

"yaudah ayo pulang…ucap chanyeol.

###

Mobil chanyeol sudah tiba dirumah dara dan diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"makasih masuk dulu ucap dara

Chanyeol pov

 _Ada apa dengan dara kenapa dia tiba – tiba marah kepada ku apa gara- gara dia liat kejadian tadi._

 _Chanyeol pov end_

Dara menangis kejar di kamar,sampai – sampai ibu nya ketuk – ketuk kamarnya berulang kali agar anaknya ini keluar.

"dara makan dulu kamu belom makan dara .ucap sang eomma.

"kau tidak pernah tau perasaan ku chan..ucap dara

Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang.

###

Dara beranjak berankat sekolah pagi ini saat dara sudah masuk kelas seseorang namja membawanya ke belakang taman sekolah dan.

"dara kamu sebenarnya kenapa,chanyeol bingung dara diam saja dari tadi.

"bukan urusan mu dara.

"ini menjadi urusan aku juga chanyeol

Dara menangis hatinya sakit lagi sekarang

"kenapa kamu tidak mau jawab emosi sekarang.

"hiks.. STOP chan aku capek sama menangis perasaannya sangat terpukul.

"kalau ada apa – apa kamu cerita aja chanyeol

"hiks…hiks. Akuu akuuu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suka sama kamu chan dara

Chanyeol langsung kaget apa yang dara bicarakan ini

"ssstt – tiba chanyeol mendekat wajahnya kearah dara dan jarak mereka aaaaa dann

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Chup

.

.

Chanyeol mencium dara,dara diam hatinya masih sakit langsung menutup matanya,chanyeol langsung melumat bibir dara dan sangat lembut dara tidak membalasnya,chanyeol menggiit bibir bawah dara dan mulut dara pun chanyeol pun langsung menerobos masuk ke mulutnya dara pun membalas ciuman chanyeol tangan dara di kalungkan dileher chanyeol dan chanyeol memegang pinggang dara.

….

…

Setelah lama berciuman dara lansun melepaskan ciuman itu dia sanat sesak karena ciuman mereka itu dan tidak kuat.

"udah menatap dara.

"hmm ucap dara.

"aku juga cinta sama kamu chanyeol.

"benarkah kamu gak bohong kan..ucap dara.

"saranghae dara

"nado chanyeol

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Lanjut atau tidak


End file.
